


Say Something

by NecromancersAngelsandHuntersOhMy



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, It Gets Better, Kinda Dark, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Alpha/Echo, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Series, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort of happy ending, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromancersAngelsandHuntersOhMy/pseuds/NecromancersAngelsandHuntersOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You broke me. You smashed me into nothing. I tried to put myself back together; move on, build a life for myself. I almost succeeded, but you can back to me in a storm of rage and lust. You left me bleeding on a cold concrete floor, the warm flesh of my lover scattered around me and now all I can do is crawl back into your arms and beg for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_(Mid 2010)_

I can feel Alpha behind me. He’s been standing there for ten minutes not saying a word, just watching me. Can’t I be left alone for a few moments? He steps forward, I can feel his breath tickling the hair at the nape of my neck. My knees go a little weak, I grip the cool metal railing a little tighter to keep myself from collapsing.

“Can I talk to James, please?” My voice breaks on the last word. If he’s going to kill me I might as well ask.

“‘May I’ would be the correct way to ask.” I can hear the smirk in his voice. He’s teasing me. I snort, he sounds like Jonathan now. Or maybe Jon’s compulsion to correct everyone’s grammar leaking through into Alpha. He steps up beside me, looking at the ocean. I glanced up at him quickly, taking in his appearance. He’s still wearing the suit. Don't get me wrong it’s a nice suit, but a floral shirt underneath? I wonder if he did it just to piss off Rob.

“Fine. May I speak to James, O wise one?” I say with a roll of my eyes. Nothing like death looming over a person to make them bold. His arms wrap around my waist, making me jump in alarm. I know it’s him, Alpha would never touch me like this, but three years of fearing the body has made me cautious. I look up at him and James smiles back at me. I lean into him, a content smile spreading across my face.

“Hi.” He drawls, thumbs rubbing small circles into the curve of my hip bones. James places feather light kisses along my collarbone and up my neck, interlaced with little nips that make me shiver with delight. I can feel his smile on my pale skin.

“Hi.” I reply nuzzling my cheek into his muscled chest, breathing in his spicy cologne. “You know this is the first time we've spoken face to face in four years.” I turn, trailing my hands up his muscled chest to lace them behind his neck. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too. I’m sorry.” James murmurs. I look up at him confused.

“Sorry for what? I’m the one who should be sorry, everything that’s happened in the last few months is my fault. If anything I should be thanking you.”

“Why would you thank us?”

“You got me fired, I’m finally free of that awful place and it’s all thanks to you.” I grinned up him, placing an abrupt kiss on his shocked lips.

“We thought you’d be angry.”

“Well I am a little peeved that all it would've taken was for me to show Adelle the letters in order for her to fire me, but thankful none the less.” He kissed me again, long and sweet.

“You’re amazing.”

“Thanks. You’re great too.” I smile, looking down trying and failing to keep a blush from blossoming on my cheeks. A dark thought crosses my mind, making my smile disappear. I look directly into his eyes. God, his eyes are beautiful, they look sad though, burdened with the knowledge of 50 men. “Is he going to kill me?”

A bemused smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “I don’t think so, I think he-” James broke off mid-sentence, going completely still for a moment before pushing me away harshly. I stumbled and grabbed the railing to keep from falling to the ground. I look at Alpha, he’s staring out at the horizon, his back straight as an arrow, all traces of emotion erased from his tanned face.

“So you’re not going to kill me?” I asked.

“No.” His voice is rough like sandpaper. I shiver and it’s not because of the cold.

“Then why are you here?” I turn to face him. “I mean you did get me fired, not that I’m not grateful I’m just kinda curious what you’re expecting to get in return.”

“We want you to come with us.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

_(Oct 2007)_

“Nia, will you go get Alpha for me?” Topher speaks absentmindedly, as he types furiously on a computer.

“Can’t you get one of the flunkies to do it?” I spin my desk chair around to look at the floppy haired genius. “That's what they’re here for isn’t it?”

“Well technically you are one of those flunkies so it’s what you’re here for.” Topher glancing up to grin teasingly at me.

“As you wish, Master.” I reply dryly stepping toward the door.

“And grab me a juice box while you’re at it.” I can hear the smile in his voice. I grab an empty pop can from his desk and lob it at his head. I hear an undignified “Hey!” as I reach the stairs to the common area. I snicker, a small smile spread across my face.

I spot Alvarez near the painting station and head over, hoping to get this over with quickly. “Alvarez!” I greeted her still smiling. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find Alpha would you.”

“I think he’s getting a massage right now.” She answers, barely glancing at me.

“Thanks. What's going on?” I ask, growing concerned with her preoccupied behavior.

“Boss Lady is giving a possible active a tour.” She replies absent mindedly, walking away from me without a goodbye. Oh joy another active.

As I walk to the massage area my smile slides from my face. There goes my good mood. It's all I can do to keep a small fake smile plastered on my face. I’m sure it looks more like a grimace. I find Alpha getting a back massage from an orderly I haven’t met, wearing nothing but a towel.

“Alpha, would you like a treatment?” I spoke quietly trying not to ogle his lightly tanned, perfectly muscled back outright. I know that the skin there would be firm and supple, how it would flex if I scraped my nails down his back while he- No I can’t think about him like that, not while he’s in this state.

“I enjoy my treatments.” He says in a calm, almost flat tone. The orderly leaves and Alpha sits up giving no thought to the towel that falls to the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut and spin around, my thumb and fore-finger pinching the bridge of my nose. I count to ten and take a few deep breaths before speaking again.

“Alpha, please put on your clothes.” I wanted it to come out as a demand, but it ended up sounding like begging more than anything else.

“What’s wrong?” He asks innocently. If it had been James speaking I would have said that he was being coy, but ever the innocent doll Alpha seemed to be honestly curious and dare I say it ...concerned? No it must be my imagination.

“Nothing. Please put your clothes on.” I repeat myself, breathing out slowly. I hear the rustle of fabric and a moment later he touches my shoulder.

I turn, smiling up at him. “Would you like a treatment?” He doesn’t answer, gawking at something behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see what has him so distracted. A disheveled girl is walking with Adele, two guards follow behind them. This must be the new active. I look back at Alpha and repeat myself for the third time.

“Yes please.” He snaps out of it, answering me in his usual monotone. I smile and usher him into the common area. He stops in the middle of the room, almost making me run into his back. I look up at him annoyed and just about to snap at him when I notice why he stopped. He's looking up at the girl again. She's looking over the house in a lost way. I'm about to urge Alpha forward when he speaks. “She's sad.”

“That's why she's here; so she can be happy.” I sneer. Alpha glances at me confused and is about to reply when Whiskey approaches us sucking on a lollipop.

“Dr. Saunders is nice.” She stated simplistically.

Alpha and I make our way to Topher's office, I make sure we take as long as possible, hopefully giving Adele enough time to show the New Girl around and take her back upstairs.

Topher is in the same position as I left him, hunched over a computer, typing madly. He looks up at us as we enter his office. “Where were you?”

“I thought it'd be best if we waited until the new recruit-” Evidently I didn't waste enough time. “left.” I finished lamely.

“Hi.” The New Girl sneers at me.

I smile weakly at the new girl and DeWitt. “Hi.” I say sheepishly. Adele is glaring at me. Shit.

“Hello.” Alpha spoke from behind me, making me jump.

“Hi.” New Girl spoke again, this time her greeting was laced with distrust and skepticism.

Adele stopped glaring at me and smiled charmingly at the New Girl. “Caroline this is Melania Finch, she assists Topher, and this is Alpha, one of our actives.”

“Call me Nia.” I say courteously, holding out my hand. Caroline looks at my hand disdainfully but shakes it none the less.

“Caroline Farrell.”

“Caroline, lets go back to my office to continue our conversation. I'm sure Mr. Brink and Ms. Finch are busy and I believe that Alpha is in need of a treatment.”

“I enjoy my treatments.” Alpha agrees monotonously.

“Of course you do. Caroline?” Adele leads Caroline out of the room.

A breath that I hadn’t realized I was holding left my lungs with a whoosh. “Damn it, Topher, you could have warned me or something!”


End file.
